Revenge
by lilypadXXdramione
Summary: After Ron cruelly ditches Hermione, she decides to get revenge by sleeping with his enemies. RE-UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, would I really be writing fanfic when I could be publishing it and getting filthy rich? Thought not**. I'm re-uploading this because took it down.

* * *

Hermione Granger, former head girl of Hogwarts, current head of the department of law enforcement, Gryffindor princess and the brains of the golden trio was currently boiling with fury, having read the note left by her boyfriend of 4 years, Ronald Weasley. She had just woken up after enjoying a nice lie-in and was getting ready for a lovely, relaxing day when she read this note.

_Mione,_

_We're over. I've met someone else and am happily in love. Lav's there for me in a way you weren't. Don't worry though, we can still be friends. Me and Lav (You remember Lavender Brown from Hog's right?) are announcing our engagement tonight, and thought you'd like to know before we tell everyone. I've packed all my stuff, the only thing left of mine is this note (thought it would be better not to tell you in person, you know haw you an over react sometimes, hope you don't mind)_

_Yours,_

_Ron_

She was furious. How dare he? How could he? How long had he been lying to her? Over react does she?, 'hope you don't mind'? Well, screw him, actually no, that would be disgusting!  
She marched upstairs, back to her bedroom and took a long , hot shower and hoped it would help, but she couldn't stop thinking about it, and that just made her angrier. So she yanked on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed back to the living room an back to the note.

"Ugh," she groaned, unable to cope with his stupidity alone anymore, Hermione grabbed a handful of flu powder, charged into her fireplace yelling, "The Potter's" before disappearing in a flash of bright green light.

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter of 'Revenge', my new fic, in which an enraged Hermione, after being dumped by Ron for a bint, decides to exact revenge by becoming sleeping with all his enemies!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter! Tell me what you think!**

Landing with a small thump in Harry and Ginny's fireplace, the angry brunette took in a small breath before facing the couple who shared an equally concerned look on the faces, but before either could say a word, the now slightly calmer brunette spoke.  
"Hi harry, Ginny, um, sorry for barging in like this but um.." she trailed away, unsure how to carry on.  
"It's okay 'Mione, you're always welcome here, you know"  
"Yeah, its just that.." she started, but was interrupted by little redhead that goes by the name of Ginny.  
" 'Mione, are you alright?"  
"no, well kinda, its just, um.." she began, but was once again stopped by the little red head who wore a small smile on her face induced by company with one of her best friends.  
"My prat of a brother screwed up again, didn't he, but, he loves you really"  
"That's kinda it um.., I think you should probably just read this" she frowned, handing the piece of parchment to her friend.  
After a few minutes suspense, during which Hermione, looked down at the ground, feeling foolish for wanting to release the tears building behind her eyes, Harry Potter was actively restraining his wife from going to throttle her brother.  
After Ginny had calmed down, she went over to her friend, embracing her in a warm envelope, and said,  
"Oh 'Mione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, God, how could he?  
"quite easily it seems" trembled the shaking brunette.  
" 'Mione, Ron's a thick twat, you know that right" said the anxious boy who lived.  
"Yeah, I know that, I guess I always knew that, I just loved him too much to really see it,"  
"Oh 'Mione, you know that this isn't your fault, Ron's just a dick" said the petite redhead who searching her head for the best ways to comfort her friend.  
"Yeah, and 'Mione, do you really think Molly will let him get away with this" Harry added.  
" 'suppose not," the worried girl said, looking up to her longtime best friends with words of thanks on her lips, however, she was interrupted by a crazy looking owl, that had for so long reminded her of great times at Hogwarts as the brains of the golden trio, but now only reminded her of Ron.

In two short strides, Harry made his way to the window, over to Pig, and untying the parchment tied to his legs, tossing the letter to his wife before getting some owl treats for the bird.  
Hermione studied her friends face as the redhead read the parchment, before sighing loudly.

"Hermione," Her friend spoke, with a grimace on her face, "He wants us to go to the burrow, apparently he's got something to tell us all,"  
"Look 'mione, we don't have to go, we can stay if you.."  
"No, you to should go, I don't want it to seem that I went running to you straight away," interrupted Hermione.  
"Okay, then I suppose we should go then, " said Harry with a sad frown on his face.  
"You sure you'll be okay?" asked the worried redhead.  
"well then, see ya, I suppose"  
"Yeah, goodbye" and with that they disappeared in a flash of light, leaving their favorite bookworm alone and feeling empty.

Next's the big Ron/weasly family fight! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! Just to let you know, in this story bill, Charlie, Fred and George are all single. And no one on the good side died at all (Sirius, Remus, tonks, and everyone else.**

* * *

Harry and Ginny landed in the burrow with a shocked expression on their faces. There stood an infuriated Molly Weasley, the twins with disappointment spread across their usually chirpy faces, Bill with raised eyebrows, Charlie, who was obviously gobsmacked by his brothers stupidity, Percy, who was just shaking his head, and most importantly, Ron, with his new fiancee, Lavender.

"HOW DARE YOU **C**HEAT ON HERMIONE WITH THAT BINT!" Screeched Molly.  
"MY LAVENDER'S NOT A BINT, AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT cheating ON HERMIONE, I BROKE IT OFF THIS MORNING!"  
"THIS MORNING? WELL, I SUPPOSE THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER THEN," She scoffed, before looking to her side, noticing the couple.  
"Ginny, Harry, how lovely to see you, I suppose Ron asked you to **C**ome for his big announcement, He's ditched Hermione for this bint!"  
"Yeah Molly, we know, we had an.. informative conversation with 'mione just now, and I think you'd like to see the letter he wrote to her, explaining it all" said Harry, whilst shooting daggers at Ron and handing Molly the letter.

During the short period in which Molly read the letter a silent exchange took place between the two former best friends, Harry and Ron, where Ron shot daggers at Harry for going against him, and Harry just shook his head, as if to say that Ron should give up any attempt at defending himself.  
Then after that short minute, the matriarch of the wealsy clan allowed one single word to leave her lips.  
"Go," she uttered, unable to look at her son.  
"WHAT?" the enfuriated Ron asked, looking angrily at his once beloved mother. Molly, feeling that if she said another word, she wouldn't be able to hold bak her rage, just looked to her quiet husband.  
"You heard your mother Ronald, it's time for you to leave, and I don't think you should come back until you've really thought this through."  
"So you din't want your own son around any more, Dad that's pathetic, come on Lav," Ron spat, and without further ado, he strutted out the door, his fiancee in tow.

After an awkward pause, George turned to Harry, and asked,  
"How's 'Mione doing,"  
"Um, she's upset, but you know her, she's strong, I think just knowing how Molly would react helped her a little, I think that by the end of the week, she'll be right as rain,"  
"Yeah, that'd be Hermione" replied the twin, before he turned to his identical brother.  
"Well Feorge, I think it's time for us to be leaving, it s much to tense in here for me,"  
"I agree Gred, t the joke shop,"  
"And beyond," the other twin finished, before the both diss appeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting in her apartment, before she decided that there was far too many memories of Ronald in here, and that she must get out. checking her watch, she discovered that it was 2pm, so, packing a bag full of all the makeup, party heels and slutty dresses she owned (not many), she apparated to 'The Swan', a swanky new hotel that had opened in magical London, and booked her self a room for the night.  
After settling in, she owled Ginny to tell her where she was, before booking herself in at the nearest spa, feeling the need for a complete detox.

Whilst she was getting the most relaxing back massage ever, she decided that to truly get revenge on Ron for being such a heating prat, she needed to show him what he was missing, and doing it with his enemies, because, what would truly make Ronald's head boil more than finding that she was sleeping with, say Cormac McLaggen, or Zacharias Smith, or maybe even Malfoy, thought that might be pushing it for her own boundaries, given the years her spent tormenting her, but then again, he HAS filled out quite nicely, no longer the skinny little boy, and I'm sure that his efforts to get rid of his reputation as the slytherin muggleborn hater than being seen with the muggleborn, gryffindor princess, but, again, Malfoy?

* * *

**I promise the chapters will get longer, I'm just really busy and wanted to give you guys something soon.**  
**PLEASE REVIEW, this story has had 764 views, but only 4 reviews, and reviews help me soo much and brighten up my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4! YAY? I never realized how much work goes into writing these things!**

* * *

After an incredibly relaxing detox, Hermione walked out into Diagon Alley, and headed to the new boutique that Ginny was always raving on about. She had never been their before, so had never really understood why her friend loved the boutique, however, when she entered the store, her jaw dropped, because there, right in front of her war rail after rail of the most beautiful clothes ever, the kind that she had never really imagined existed, because they were always worn by beautiful people. She was never one for long shopping trips, preferring to go in, then leave swiftly afterwards, but she could imagine spending hours in here, comparing each single dress, just to feel the different materials on her skin.

After hours of trying different dresses, she picked a gorgeous red number, that was very tight, stopped just before mid thigh and though she normally called the girls in these dresses sluts, she felt good in it. It was different, a very good different. Gone were the conservative garments that were never shorter than knee-length and always came to at least the elbow, now, she felt that there was no reason to hide herself. She could be sexy, wild, not just the legendary gryffindor bookworm, but a young woman living life to the full, and, Merlin, it felt GOOD!

She left the store, dress in hand, and strutted down Diagon Alley, feeling more confident then ever, with this new, sexy, revelation at the forefront of her mind. Walking into her hotel, and up into her room, she accio'd all those hair products Ginny had bought her, then started working them all into her hair, taming the frizz, creating, thick, silky golden waves, that shined in the light. Then checking the time, she smirked a rather Malfoy-ish smirk as it was almost 5, so she would have just enough time to get ready before hitting the diagon alley scene.

She was sure that she would meet one of Rons enemies there, because after the war, everyone felt that their youth had been stolen, so most of her generation spent their time hitting the clubs at least 4 nights a week, and their was also the fact that Ron had just so many enemies, it was hard to go anywhere without seeing one, he picked a fight with almost anyone.

She dusted her face with a light coat of golden makeup, slithered into her dress, and placed a pair of red heels that Ginny had bought her onto her feet. She had a quick look at herself in the mirror, confident that she looked sexy, and swagged out the door. When she walked up to the door of the new nightclub _'Shimmer' _she was immediately bombarded by a herd of paparazzi, determined to take a picture of 1/3 of the golden trio's new look.

After 10 minutes of posing for the cameras, she made it into the club. As its name suggested, its decor was based around shimmering colors, with glitter hanging in the air. She strutted through the center of the club, successfully gaining stares full of awe and lust. Parvarti Patil saw her, and ran up to her, in her usual frenemy style.  
"Hi Hermione, loving the new look, but why isn't Ron with you?" she asked, like the nosy gossip queen she's always been.  
"Oh, Lavender didn't tell you, I thought you tell were BFF's or something, well, Ronald cheated on me with her, he told me this morning that he was calling of our engagement, to marry her, " She said, making sure that the message the Ron was the lousy cheater was spread , and who better to tell her than her favorite gossiper.  
"They didn't!" she gasped, with just the right amount of fake sympathy,"You must've been so upset."  
"No, i was only with him because I didn't have the heart to tell him no when he proposed,"  
"Oh, do you mind if I run this story for the prophet, and quote you,"  
"No, go ahead, it was nice catching up, but I really must go, they're playing my favorite song," and with that she disappeared into the throng of dancing people. Soon she got into her groove, with a lot of grinding into anyone and everyone. She smiled as she spotted Zacharias Smith, who shared a famous enmity with ex. She approached him, swinging her hips a she walked.  
"Hello, Zacharias, it been a while, hasn't it," she purred, giving him a sultry look. He smiled, seeing her engagement ring missing.  
"Yes, it has been a while, last time I saw you, you were engaged to Weasel...y, but evidently, something happened in that department, was it because he was lacking in the bedroom department, i suppose?"  
"Oh lets not talk about him, lets talk about you, tell me, what are you up to know?"  
"I'm in the property business now, I've recently refurbished an old manor, would you like to come see it, now perhaps?" Arrogant prat, thought Hermione, but she smiled,before saying,  
"Lets leave now then, shall we side-along?"  
"Sure, just grab my arm," which she did, before letting out a false giggle,  
"Have you been working out,your bi's a huge?" He smiled before they both disappeared in a flash of light.

When the arrived, she let out a fake awe-filled gasp. He smiled at her.  
"Its beautiful isn't it, shall i get you a drink, some fire whiskey perhaps?"  
"Oh no thank you, just one look at you and I'm intoxicated she purred, giving him a coy smile, before seizing his lips in a nice long snog, whilst shrugging off her jacket.  
"'Mione," he whispered as he pulled at the straps of her dress, tugging them off her shoulders whilst she started to unbutton his shirt.

Soon after, they stripped each other, then quickly shagged before they settled down in his bed. He soon fell asleep, and Hermione lay there, feeling triumphant before she too, fell asleep.

* * *

Well, wadya think? I know the sex scene was practically nonexistent, but I found the Hermione/Zacharias thing just too disgusting too go into detail about.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update, but what with exams, big fights with parents, homework, awards ceremonies and flooding my bathroom, I've been really busy.  
A humongous thank you to my beta FieryHunter, without her this wouldn't be legible.

PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, it's huge motivation.

* * *

Hermione was dragged out of her satisfied sleep by Zacharias' urgent calls of "Hermione, wake up." After a few minutes of hearing this, she decided to open her eyes.

"What is it?" She mumbled in her half-awake state.

"It's just that, um, the press are here, they, um, must have seen us leave last night, and I don't think they're going away without seeing us first." he said, obviously annoyed at the press and confused as to why Hermione was smiling, oblivious that he just confirmed that her plan had worked.

"OK, um," she replied," I think that I should leave, don't worry, I'll talk to the press for you."

She quickly put on last night's clothesafter performing a quick _sco__u__rgify _on the items. She then said a hasty farewell to Zacharias, and opened the front door to be greeted by the sight of the eager paparazzi. She smirked to herself, hearing them calling her name, amongst multitudes of questions.

"Is it true that Ron Weasley dumped you?" One short, chubby man asked, and she decided to make her story clear, so turned to him.

"Ronald Weasley cheated on me because he found a bint who idolized him. I am glad he did this, asI only agreed to marry him because I didn't have the heart to say otherwise. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going home," and with that she marched through the group of press, and apparated away.

When she arrived back home, she did a little jump of joy. Her plan had worked! The press had seen her! She couldn't wait to see the morning paper. Her happy mood, however, was spoiled when she looked around her flat. "Ugh," she groaned, there were too many reminder of Ronald, she couldn't stay here, but she couldn't live her life avoiding her own home either. There was only one solution for it, and it was perfect for a Ron free life as well, yes, she was sure now, she was going to move. She grabbed her laptop and stated searching the web for her ideal flat. After about an hour of web-surfing, Hermione was interrupted by a tap at the window. There, at the window, stood a very proud looking owl, who practically forced the Daily Prophet on her. She smiled. There, on the front page of the prophet, was the confirmation that she was successful.

"RONMIONE SPLIT!" The article went on to talk about how it was a happy split between the both of them, but quite clearly stated that Ron had been a pig and cheated beforehand. Her mood lifted immediately, she felt that this was working, and that she was happy with what she was doing with her life, however, her mirth didn't last long as she soon had a not so welcome visitor, in the shape of a Mr. Ronald Weasley who was banging on her door loudly, and after 5 minutes or so, Hermione had had enough of it, so let him in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked before he could as much as utter a syllable.

"What am... What am I doing? What d'ya think you're doing, sleeping with Smith?" He spat, much to her delight, not that she'd let him know, but she had successfully got to him. Faking a grimace, she replied.

"I'm a free woman Ronald, I can do anything, or anyone thank you, that I like, now could you please leave, I have plans." she said, hoping he would go.

"Plans," he scoffed," You never have plans, you just sit at home reading all the time."

"Thanks Ronald," she said sarcastically, "But I do, so I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" He said, obviously intent on not leaving, "It's not like I did anything wrong, quite frankly, I think you're being very rude, I mean, I only came to talk to one of my oldest friends, and she won't even let me in." He stated, expressing the wrong he felt was being done unto him.

Hermione stood there, mouth agape at her... _acquaintance__'__s _stupidity, not wanting to even attempt to comprehend how he felt like that, so, in her most McGonagall-like voice she simply said " Go, " and stared at him until he left.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm awful I know.I have lots of excuses like I did a show, exams, going to France, visiting Spain (for a day) going to Liverpool, my birthday, parties and a bunch of other crap but the reality is I'm just lazy. Hope you'll forgive me, PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW, even if it is just hate.

Lily XXX

* * *

Hermione groaned, why was Ronald such an arse? He hurt her, destroyed there 10 year friendship, and then acts completely oblivious. She loved him, she had, she'd been totally head over heels for him, but that was it, she _had_ been in love with him but now, she just wasn't, the spark had ignited, burnt, and then, just died.

But that doesn't mean she wasn't hurt. She may not be in love with him, but he still cheated on her, and they were best friends. She trusted him to be honest with her, she trusted him, stayed with him, and once loved him. To think that someone who'd gone through a war with you, loving you would cheat on you was awful, to then have it happen to you was just so very painful, and Hermione, being the smartest witch of her age, and the brains behind the golden trio, one third of the leading saviors of Britain, was NOT going to let herself be tossed aside like common trash, so despite her revelation that she was not in love him, she was going to carry on her plan for revenge, and that meant going out she checked the time, 4PM, smiled, and went to have a shower.

After thoroughly pampering herself, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She then applied her new cocoa scented body lotion, relishing the feel of the lotion sinking to her skin. She then dried her using a quick spell that she had found in witch weekly and went to inspect her wardrobe. First, she thought, I really need to wear some sexy underwear, so she searched her knicker drawer until she decided on a silk thong and bra set with lace trimmings, in a dark grey, almost black. Looking in the mirror, she thought she looked hot with only underwear on, which is a good sign for the rest of the outfit.

Looking at her wardrobe, she choose a fitted tight strapless dress that finished mid-thigh, that was red, and was made out of some shiny material. Our favorite bookworm then out on her dress then headed to her dressing table. She started on her makeup first, tying her hair up out the way. She applied dark eyeshadow in a smoky style, with thick flicked black eyeliner. She then applied some soft pink blushed, before heading to her lips. Deciding there was only one shade for her outfit today, she pulled out a vivid, eye catching red lipstick and popped her finger in her mouth then slowly pulled out to stop excess lipstick getting on her teeth and smacked her lips together. Pouting in her mirror, she looked sexy and was ready to hit the clubs tonight, that is once she was wearing some shoes. Pulling out some new red 4" stiletto suede heels and slipping them on, she was ready. Grabbing a small red suede bag, she popped her wand and a small makeup bag into it, checked her wall clock to see it was 7:30, she grabbed a cut off leather jacket and left her apartment, apparating to diagon alley, avoiding the flu in case it gets her outfit dirty.

She then headed down to one of the newer clubs in wizarding London, '_Night crawler' _where she was accosted by hordes of paparazzi all asking about her new look and her night with Smith. She smiled and posed before heading into the club and heading straight to the bar to get a drink. When she arrived at the bar she took a moment to take in her surroundings. In the room with darkness only broken by bright flashing strobe lights, she piked out a familiar face and smiled, she knew that if she wanted to get revenge on Ronald, tonight she hit the jackpot, because there, dancing on the floor, was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
